The most beautiful thing
by Ferret mage
Summary: Leena finds herself thinking more and more about a particular someone. Can you find out who it is? The ending will both shock and amaze you!


Author's Notes: First off, this isn't a lemon though it might seem to be. Kinda. My fics make the characters seem human. So just cause it has some sexual suggestions... Things like Make love and, oh my god!! Sex! Doesn't mean it's a lemon! Also this is kinda of a mystery fic, so try and figure who she is in love with!! -------------------------------- Leena was in love...  
  
Or at least she think she was. After all, the particualar woman she was in love with was very beautiful. Who wouldn't love her, she was beautiful, smart, funny, kind, the kid's love her...  
  
It happened about a month ago, this mysterious women suddenly appeared and was welcomed into the village. At the time Leena was doubting she would ever fall in love, Serge and Kid had found each other and she was doubting if she'd ever find someone.  
  
A month later she found herself thinking more and more about this particular woman. She seemed like a lost angel, a vixen that no one could touch.  
  
In fact, several men had approched her. Some with flowers, some with candy, some with nothing but good looks. But each time she turned them down, why? She just replied, "I'm looking for someone special."  
  
One day, Leena was sitting in her home not thinking of anything in particular, when that woman walked by. Leena's heart skipped a beat, "Why am I thinking about her so much!?"  
  
But after all she is the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and she had seen a lot of women. Her hair, her bosom, her legs, Leena found herself extremly attracted to her.  
  
"What am I thinking!!" she mentally screamed, "I am not a lesbian!"  
  
But she still couldn't denie the feelings she had, feelings she tried to supress. But she still couldn't get that women out of her head, her body, her...her...her everything!!  
  
Suddenly she gasped, and looked down. She had unconsciously started to touch herself while thinking about that...that...women. But quickly looking around for anyone, she resumed pleasuring herself.  
  
After she was finished, she sat and thought to herself, "What did I just do!!"  
  
What was the point!! This woman probably wouldn't and couldn't return her feelings, she was totally disgusted at herself. "Never again!" Leena thought, "Never again!!"  
  
The next day she walked out still feeling bad, after talking to several people and buying supplies she bumped into......her.  
  
"Hi,...uh Leena...." the woman said, "...H-h-hi" Leena managed to mumble. There was a long pause and Leena quickly turned around and ran home. A few minutes later she had finished pleasuring herself and was staring at her feet.  
  
"Why??" She whispered, "Why do I keep doing this!!"  
  
Another month later and she still found herself doing it, sometimes 2 or even 3 times a day!! That particular day she was doing it, when the woman walked...into her house!!  
  
"Hey Leena, I..." the woman stopped in mid-sentence at the sight of Leena, with her hand in between her legs. Leena gasped and quickly stood up, "I-I was just....just..." Leena hastily tried to explain herself.  
  
"You were...." Leena looked to the side trying to hide her blush, "Y-yeah, so what are you going to do?" She looked up slowly expecting the woman to be disgusted. But no, the woman looked at her with...........understanding.  
  
"Y-you're not going to tell...are you?" Leena asked nervously, the woman shook her head and smiled. "So....who were you thinking about? she asked still smiling. Leena's heart was now pounding in her chest.  
  
"I-I...." She couldn't seem to get the word's out of her mouth, "I was thinking of you!!" she flat out screamed.  
  
The woman just kept smiling, Leena's eyes were starting to water with tears. The woman put her arms around Leena's shoulders and squeezed tight. "You know what?" she whispered into Leena's ear, Leena was blushing heavily now.  
  
"I do it to..." the lady nibbled on Leena's earlobe, "And I think of you too..." Leena was now short of breath and her face was burning up. Reason gave way to passion as they both ripped at each others clothes.  
  
Their love and lust turned into a flurry of skin and flying clothes, there was kissing and loving that far outweighed anything seen before. The one thing they both have been wishing for, for months had finally come true.  
  
Leena trailed kisses all over this woman's body finding a scar on her shoulder she'd seen countless times before.  
  
Her body was so familiar to Leena and yet so foreign, "The perfect women" Leena thougth, "More perfect than anything."  
  
They made love for what seemed hours though it was only a little while, and then they were done. Holding her in her arms Leena looked into her lovers eyes, her lover looked as well and kissed her.  
  
Leena smiled and asked, "Do you love me?"  
  
The woman smiled, laughed and said, "Of course I do! Do you?"  
  
Leena laughed, held her lover tight and said, "I love you..."  
  
"...Leena..."  
  
The Leena from the other world smiled and held her head against the home world's Leena's bosom. And they both fell asleep in each other's tight grip. ------------------------------------------- Like I said, THIS IS NOT A LEMON FIC!!!! Just cause a fic has some sexual suggestive themes to it, doesn't mean it's a lemon. So don't be a jerk, don't tell the supervisors that this is a lemon. Cause it isn't!! Oh, and......YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YOU!! 


End file.
